Another World: Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master
by YuriChan220
Summary: A story taking place in a whole different universe with Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master as they are dating. Includes all the "Other Selves". Rated T for Violence.
1. Anniversary

**Another World: Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master**

 **Pairing: Black Rock Shooter x Dead Master**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't really wrote a "Black Rock Shooter" story in a while, so I thought maybe I could write it featuring everyone's favorite pairing, BRS x Dead Master. Also, I still can't understand why the anime would insist on having Rock and Dead Master as "Other Selves" of the two main girls, Mato and Yomi. I mean, shouldn't the anime just be about Black Rock Shooter just like the manga and the game? I just . . . I just don't get it.**

 **Anyway, this story takes place in a whole different universe, and it includes all the "Other Selves", but live a normal life. So, I hope you all enjoy this. :)**

It's a cold day here at Fujisaki All Girl's Academy. Autumn leaves are starting to fall from trees and light chilly wind is blowing from the south. Standing at the school gates, a beautiful girl with wavy, dark green hair with horns on top her head, looking at her smartphone for any texts her girlfriend might send her back. The horned girl, named Dead Master, or as they call her "Dead" or "De-chan" for short, is dating a stoic, but cool girl named Black Rock Shooter. Everyone calls her "Rock" for short. She's the girl with uneven pig-tails, with one longer than the other and often wears black clothing. The same could be said for Dead, only she's the Gothic-Lolita type.

After a few minutes, she hears some footsteps running towards her, which is her girlfriend. After stopping to catch her breath, Rock look up at the horned girl.

"Sorry for the delay," she says. "Kendo club took longer than I thought."

"It's alright," Dead replies as she gives the pig-tailed girl a tight hug. "All that matters is that my Rock is here to see me~!"

The pig-tailed girl feels like she's being suffocated by the strength Dead is giving in her embrace. "Uh, Dead . . . can you let go? I . . . can't . . . breathe!"

Dead giggles as she pulls away and smiles. "Oh, Rock! Don't you remember? Call me 'De-chan', right?"

Rock blushes as she turns away to hide it. "D-don't remind me."

The dark-green haired girl giggles again. "You're too easy to read, you cutie~!" She gives Rock a hug again, which makes the dark-haired girl's face go even redder than before.

After about a minute, Rock finally pushes Dead away and starts to walk ahead. "Come on, De-chan. W-we're walking home together again, aren't we?"

Dead nods happily. "I'm so glad you remembered, Rock-chan~!" She skips toward her lover and walks along side her while taking her hand.

"Y-yes, well, we do this sort of thing every day," Rock stutters as she tries to hide her blush from Dead, who is gazing at her playfully.

"Ohhhhh~! Can you say that one more time, please~? I love to hear that again!"

"Argh! Will you drop it already!?"

"Ehehehe~!"

With a heavy sigh, Rock continues to walk while still holding Dead's hand. Both Rock and Dead have been dating since 2nd year of middle school. Rock somehow held feelings for Dead, but never had the courage to confess to her. However, Dead beat her to it, which surprised her. Rock didn't think that the horned girl would actually confess to her out of the blue like that. Still, she was glad that Dead had the same feelings as she did. However, Rock had a hard time returning her feelings, so with a little push from Dead, Rock finally was able to return her feelings. From then on, the two started dating and Dead was more than happy to spend time with her lover as much as she wishes.

"U-um, De-chan?" Rock says quietly while blushing.

"Yes, Rock-chan~?" Dead coos as she leans over toward her lover.

"A-are you free tonight?"

"Yes, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

Rock stops as she fidgets with her bag. "W-well, I'd like to take you somewhere special. Somewhere that both of us hadn't gone to in a long time."

Dead blinks twice as the dark-haired girl looks up at her. As the horned girl starts to remember, a gentle smile appears on her face and nods.

"Well then, I'd love to go with you. You're so sweet, Rock-chan~!" Dead gives her lover a tight hug again.

"H-hey, if you want to thank me, you can at least say it!" Rock screeches as she tries to push Dead off.

"I can't help it!" the horned girl squeals as she rubs her face against Rock's. "You're just so cute~!"

After a few struggles here and there, Rock finally pushes Dead off of her and continues walking toward her home. Sometimes, Dead can be quite a handful, even before they started dating. After about 15 minutes, they arrive at Dead's home and gave each other a good-bye kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," Rock says as she turns to leave.

"Yes! Take care, sweetie! Bye!"

With that, the two part ways and Rock heads to her home while the sun sets.

* * *

At Rock's home, puts down her bag and plops on the bed while staring at the ceiling. She knew right away what place she and Dead are going to and so might the horned girl. Looking to her right, her eyes lock on a small box on her nightstand. Rolling over on her belly, she slides over to grab the box and open it.

"De-chan is definitely going to love this," she says to herself.

Today is their anniversary of when they became girlfriends and started dating, so Rock had decided to save up her allowance to spend it on one particular gift to give to her lover: A beautiful diamond necklace. Rock knew that this is a perfect gift for Dead on their anniversary, so she bought it and kept it a secret ever since. Blushing, Rock clutches the small box to her chest as a small smile appears on her face.

* * *

 ****Later that night****

Rock heads towards Dead's home and rings the doorbell. She is holding a small pink bag in her hand, plus she's wearing a black summer dress. The door opens and out comes Dead, wearing her usual Gothic-Lolita clothing, only in summer's clothing and greets her with a happy smile.

"Hey, Rock-chan!" she says as she gives a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, De-chan," Rock replies as she returns the kiss. "Ready to go?"

"I sure am! Let's do this!"

With that, Rock leads the way while her lover follows. It isn't long before they get up a hill and walk over to where a metal fence is. Dead's smile becomes wider as she realizes where Rock is taking her: it's the place where they had their first date and ended it by looking out into the beautiful night sky. The moon shines down upon the two lovers, with the light making their beautiful bodies stand out. Rock slowly takes her lover's hand, in which Dead does in return and squeeze it gently. Both of them smile as they look out into the moonlight and enjoy the warm breeze blowing past them. After about a few minutes, Rock turns to the horned girl, blushing.

"H-hey, De-chan?" she says quietly.

"Yes, Rock-chan?"

"I . . . I have something to give you." Rock holds up the small pink bag she's been holding since they got here. "H-here . . ."

Dead takes the bag and takes out a small box. Inside is a diamond necklace with a small note inside as well. The horned girl gasps as she reads, **"To by Beloved Dead Master. I Love You and Happy Anniversary."**

Happy tears form from Dead's eyes as she smiles. "Rock-chan . . . I . . . how could you afford this?"

"W-well, I-I just spent a lot of time working, that's all," Rock replies while blushing again. "I-it's not like I saved it up for something special, you know?"

Dead makes no delay of hugging her lover as she kisses her on the forehead and pulls away while caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, Rock-chan," she says softly. "That was the best anniversary gifts I've ever received."

Rock smiles back as she nods. "Happy Anniversary, De-chan."

"Happy Anniversary, Rock-chan."

And then, the two lean in, sharing a passionate, heartwarming kiss. A kiss that neither of them could ever forget for as long as they live.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, I know this one is rushed and all, but I'm sure the second chapter will be better. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. The Girl On Wheels

**Chapter 2**

 **The Girl On Wheels**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the super long late update. Major Writer's block. But after watching this series again, I've gained inspiration again. Oh, and what I meant by including the "Other Selves" I meant all the "Other Selves" from the 2012 TV series. I…really don't know much about the other ones outside of the series. I mean, looking them up and trying to put the description into words is kind of a pain. But I may include one or two. So, please continue to enjoy this story~!**

"Rock-chan~!" Dead says as she happily waves. The pig-tailed girl turns toward her girlfriend as the horned girl jumps into her arms.

"Wah! De-chan!?"

"Ahhh, you're so warm as always~!" Dead coos as she rubs her head against Rock's flat chest. "Thanks for waiting for me~!"

"I always wait for you," Rock points out.

"But still, that's very nice of you to do so."

Rock and Dead are waiting by the train station to get to school, holding hands. They do this every day ever since becoming a couple and it's been going very well. Dead is very happy to be with her beloved, even though Rock can be a little hard to get sometimes. As for Rock, she is happy, too, even though Dead can be very clingy at times, plus very flirty and always teasing her, too. Dead was like that a little after she and Rock first met. It is as if Dead had fallen in love with Rock at first sight, which was very true when Dead confessed to the emotionless girl. But now, the two are as happy as can be. As the train arrives, the couple enter and sit together at an empty seat near the windows. After a few minutes, the doors close and the train starts rolling. Dead immediately takes Rock's hand with a gentle smile and then rests her head on her lover's shoulder. Rock looks over at the green horned girl and just smiles back as she strokes her hair. They don't do this every day, but when there's an opportunity, Dead can rest her head on Rock's shoulder or lap. And Rock wouldn't mind either way.

However, unknown to the lovely couple, someone across from them is watching. Watching with extreme jealousy in that person's eyes.

After about 20 minutes, the couple exit the train, and hold hands once more as they walk down the path towards the school. Both of them look at each other and smile.

"So, what are we doing in class today, De-chan?"

"Well, did you study for that test that's coming up next week?"

Rock gasps and sighs. "No..."

Dead giggles. "Oh, silly, Rock-chan~! For someone who's very serious and good at kendo, you sure aren't keeping up with your studies~!"

"You're the one who's been distracting me the one time we've been studing together!"

"Hehe~! I couldn't help but steal glances at your cute, emotionless face~!"

"Argh! I KNEW I shouldn't have invited you!"

Dead just giggles as she hugs her lover. "Okay, I'll be more serious from now on, Rock-chan~"

"You said that last time and you still haven't learned your lesson," Rock points out.

"But I promised I'll try harder," Dead whispers in her ear. "Don't you remember that?"

"Y-yes, I do." Rock quivers at Dead's breathing. "A-anyway, we're going to be late if we don't-"

Before Rock can finish her sentence, she and Dead hear a thud.

"OW!" a girl screams.

Dead turns around and sees a girl with long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist and wearing a black spiky crown on her head. The green-haired horned girl raises an eyebrow for her strange dress code, but walks toward the girl anyway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rock asks.

"That girl needs help," Dead says as she runs toward the girl. Rock raises an eyebrow from her girlfriend trying to help out a stranger. Dead kneels down and looks at her in concern. "Are you alright, Miss?"

The blonde looks up and her yellow eyes stare directly at Dead's emerald ones. "Yes…thank you." She offers a gentle smile. "Hey…you're really pretty~!"

"Eh?" Dead quirks an eyebrow from this girl's compliment.

"In fact, you're look more beautiful up close," the blonde says softly. She notices Dead eyeing down toward her legs. "Oh, you know how I got these?" She stands up, revealing some black metal that goes up towards her thigh and on the bottom were yellow wheels in place for her feet. "I got my legs amputated. But instead of having me in a wheelchair, they built me these wheels that's connected to my nervous system. So, I can control how fast I go, and starting or stopping my wheels from moving." She starts to roll forward as a simple demonstration and surprisingly, they don't make any sound, meaning that the person who built them had made it very smooth for her to "ride" on. "See? It's all in using my mind."

"H-how amazing," Dead tries to smile, despite being shocked about how this girl is able to do that.

"Thank you~!" the blonde says, happily. "I'm so glad there is someone who accepts me~!" She goes and hugs the horned girl. "Ahhh~! You're so warm!"

"U-um, miss?" Dead says as she nervously looks over at Rock, who is staring at her with those expressionless eyes, but appears more scary. "I-I really need to go, so can you let go, please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the blonde rolls away and giggles. "I got a bit carried away there~! Oh! My name is Chariot, by the way! What's your name?"

"Dead Master," the horned girl replies. "But everyone calls me Dead or De-chan."

"De-chan~!" Chariot says happily. "I love that nickname! I will call you that from now on~!" She turns to leave and waves. "Well, I'll see you later, De-chan~!" She giggles and rolls away with her blonde hair swaying from her rolling forward.

Dead stares at the blonde as she goes further towards the school. _So, she's basically a disabled girl,_ she thinks to herself. _Yet, she has those wheels to help her get around. But…what happened to her legs?_

"It looked like you were having so much fun, Dead," Rock says, coldly.

The horned girl squeaks and quickly turns around. "N-no! It's not like that! She was the one who's flirting with me!"

"Uh-huh…"

"U-um…Rock-chan…?"

"Let's just go…" Without another word, the pig-tailed girl walks ahead of her girlfriend.

"H-hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it's a good enough reason for Chariot's legs to have these wheels. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. Desire for Competition

**Chapter 3**

 **Desire for Competition**

Apparently, when they got to homeroom, Rock and Dead were shocked to discover that Chariot is in the same class. Rock just ignores her and takes her seat while Dead follows the suit, but couldn't help but look at the blonde. Chariot takes notice, giggles and waves at the horned girl. Dead tries to ignore the blonde, but fails. _Why does this girl have to be so cute?_ she thinks to herself. _I have my heart set on Rock-chan. I can't let Chariot get in between us. Rock-chan is the only one I love._

Class seemed to go by slowly, mostly for Rock and Dead. Both of them are thinking about Chariot and how the blonde immediately fell for Dead Master. But for the most part, Rock needed to know why Chariot fell for Dead. This went on for the whole period.

* * *

Time goes by and it's finally lunch time. Rock waits in the halls for Dead to meet her and walk together to eat in the courtyard like they do every day. However, she hears a voice from above her that made her grit her teeth.

"So, what's your name?" Chariot says from the top of the stairs.

"Black Rock Shooter," the pig-tailed girl says. "Everyone calls me Rock."

"Okay…Rock. My name's Chariot. So, now that we're done with introductions, tell me something." She rolls down the railing like a skateboarder would do and sticks the landing, not leaving a crack on the floor. "Are you and De-chan…in a relationship?"

Rock scoffs and turns away. "Like I would tell you."

"Ohhhh~! Playing hard to get, huh?" The blonde rolls closer to her. "Well, from my point of view, De-chan is my lover~! She's so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of her!"

"Really?" Rock just wanted to leave and meet her girlfriend right now. Hearing Chariot talk is annoying her already.

Chariot quickly takes notice of Rock's expression. "Oh? You're bored already?"

"Yeah. Really bored actually." The pig-tailed girl begins to walk away. "I don't need any more of this."

Chariot clenches her fists and grits her teeth. "Okay. I'll just have to find out for myself then. No one's going to stop me, anyways."

And so, she quietly follows Rock after she meets up with Dead and the couple head outside. While Rock and Dead sit on the grass, Chariot hides herself behind a tree and watches the two eating together.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Dead apologizes.

"It's alright," Rock replies as she eats her rice. "As long as you're not into her, everything is fine."

Dead brightens and kisses her on the cheek. Chariot grits her teeth even more and clenches her fists tighter. _So, they ARE a couple, huh!?_ she thinks to herself. _I figured! You ain't going to get MY De-chan, Rock, you witch!_ Jealousy is already fuming within the blonde and anger builds up at the same time. She watches the two sharing indirect kisses, which makes her even more angry.

 _Rock is going down!_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

Finally, the school day is over and Rock and Dead are now exiting the school to walk home together. However, Chariot isn't going to let them and speeds up in front of them with her arms wide open.

"Alright!" she says. "Nobody moves until I get my De-chan!"

"Who says she's yours?" Rock asks while putting a hand on her hip.

Chariot points her finger at the pig-tailed girl. "I do! And from now on, you're my number one rival…Black Rock Shooter!"

A few gasps come from the other girls that are watching and Dead casts glances at both Rock and Chariot with a worried expression.

"R-Rock-chan?" she says.

"Don't worry," Rock says. "No one's taking you away from me."

Chariot growls. "Oh, so now you're protecting your beloved, huh?"

"Just leave," the pig-tailed girl says, coldly. "We got better places to be than having you talk cruelly about our relationship. This is ridiculous."

Chariot gasps and shakes her head roughly. "No! It's you who's ridiculous! De-chan shall be mine and shall forever be mine!"

More and more girls murmur some things to each other, considering that they're enjoying this stand down between Rock and Chariot.

"I don't think so," Rock says as she waves her hand dismissively. "Now, we got to go. We don't want you and your mechanical legs in our way." With that, she and Dead walk by her with Rock purposely bumping into Chariot's shoulder, making her stumble a little, but stops thanks to her wheels.

The blonde looks back at the two with fire in her eyes. "I'll show you, Black Rock Shooter! I'll show you that I won't back down that easily!"

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But the real fun begins in the later chapters. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
